Whole Family's Affair
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It isn't just one family's affair.


Title: Whole Family's Affairs

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: La Corda D' Oro

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

One thing that Hino Kahoko knew after dating the ice cold Violinist is that whenever his family has an affair, her family should be there as well, even in simple thanks giving to birthdays or even family gathering, Kahoko is now treated as the daughter of the family after her relationship with the eldest son of Hamai Misa and Jun Tsukimori.

And currently, she and her mother together with her elder sister who's off her work joined her to meet the Tsukimoris, except Kahoko was picked up by Len heading to the giant stadium in Tokyo, entering they met Jun and Misa by the huge tarpaulin image of Leon with his arms crossed over his chest and beside him is his team's logo and behind him as his background is his signature champion that he uses on his games.

His signature black gaming jersey t-shirt with patches of their sponsors which was big names in gaming and electronic industry, and his signature hoodie which also blaring his last name on his left chest beside his team's logo.

He looked like Len in many ways except his giant height in real life.

Meeting Len's parents, immediately Kahoko was smothered by Misa and so as her own mother, but befor anything else, the Tsukimori family's footman took their picture beside Leon's giant tarpaulin beside his team mate's own, Kahoko awed seeing giant names of celebrities in the hall cheering for Leon's team considering Leon's team leader is Koudi Hizuri, youngest son of the Hollywood power couple Kuu and Juliana Hizuri.

To her shock, the place is packed until a group of girls in Leon's team's apparel approached him squealing, "Oh my gosh, Can we have your picture and autograph?!" one girl jumped to Len who spooked him, Kahoko's eye twitched and linked her hends around her boyfriend's arm.

"I'm sorry, but he is Len, not his brother Leon" after saying that.

"OH MY GOOOSH! YOU'RE LEON-SAMA'S BROTHER!" after that without warning they took a selfie, "Are you his girlfriend?!" another asked and pulled poor Kahoko for a selfie and thanked her and they bounced off to somewhere.

Len and Kahoko matched in shirt, except Kahoko's shirt is a ladies' blouse, Len held her hand avoiding to get her lost from the crowd since his parents went on to their VIP section joining the Hizuris and the other parents and family of Leon's team.

To their surprise, the concourse members are there together with their mentor and chairman, but what annoyed by the fact the school's journalist had to come too, and had been snapping them pictures right at the moment they saw each other.

They then headed in the stadium to be greeted by more fans and gaming enthusiasts, taking their place beside the Tsukimori couple, they took their seat until, a loud blare of a familiar music by Instalook played, "Moving forward" blared around the speakers of the hall and got the audience in to hype.

"Making their appearance for the first time again, qualifying for the e-Sia Tournament, the former glory and independent team coming all the way from Los Angeles California give it up for the original members of the House of Rampage!" smoke effects were released and the shouts and cheers got louder.

Kahoko kept on tip toeing wanting to see what's going on when Len carried her to his shoulder and she happily viewed it, she pulled out her phone and took Leon's badass entrance together with his five member team, their leader who is Koudi Hizuri was called and welcomed getting back on his game after his treatments in his illness for years, Leon behind him walking with another tall guy, one by one they were called by their code names.

"Enjoying so far?" Len shouted asking her and she leaned down to smile.

"Yes! This is really cool!" she told and Len placed her down, Len again held her close until they took their seat.

Misa mused seeing all the members of the Rampage wearing the same frame of prescription glasses, a clubmaster frame and the same color as well.

Kahoko laughed when her mother and Misa started to cheer for Leon, until the game started, to their surprise before the game starts there was a plushy throwing part but Leon went down, brought his bucket full of goodies handing them all one, but Leon gave his mother, so as Kahoko's mother and her and the girls in their section, bigger plush toys similar to the champion he has.

"Eat them alive" said by the chairman which made them laugh, he was that on stage dad overly supporting his son.

"I'm starting to question who's son is he?" Jun asked.

"He came out of me" Misa looked at him glaring.

When the game started things went well, until his character a werewolf buffed up and started neutralizing the creatures around the jungle part of the map.

And he is the one who kept on going to different lanes to scare off enemies until he encountered three opponents in his jungle lane, he outsmarted them and let them chase him around having to have his passive as his advantage through the grass until he decided it's okay to kill them off, his team mates looked at him with 'What the hell' look after he did those and he just shrugged.

They all had that good laugh when five of the enemies decided to chase him after they killed four of his team, he was buying time for them to resurrect when he decided it would be smart to outsmart them, so again he let them chase him around forgetting they are about to pass the towers which protects their base, and when their HP was low, he decided to use his fourth skill which annihilated the five opponents, his team mates again peeked at him with the same look.

Again he shrugged and gave them a heartily laugh, he went back to the mid lane to seize the chance to break some towers when two of his team are back in game, it was turn to go back to his base and recharge his HP until the two others are back.

"He might not match their carry's score but he made a great deal out of it" Hihara spoke knowing the game and everyone turned to him.

"Once a pro will always a pro, he played pro leagues" told Ryou nodding, "I'm his biggest fan when it comes to jungling, he taught me some few tricks actually" he added. Suddenly they heard the speakers blasted.

"VICTORY!" a female voice with an explosion. It wasn't half an hour and the game finished.

The audience cheered at the team and they were given the award, they are one step for the finals and they are already showing some of their skills.

After the game, the family waited by the lobby where the tarpaulin is again, Leon went out together with his team wearing their hoodie, he met Jun and Misa and they gave him a tight hug.

"Sis!" and he cuddled Kahoko who giggled patting him.

"Gosh, you guys are really like a married couple!" pointed by Manami.

"EH?!" Kahoko blushed.

"We noticed because whenever there is a family affair, you and your family are like in-laws already! Gosh, what did you feed Tsukimori and he can't live without you?" asked Miyabi, Yunoki's little sister.

"I didn't…" pouted Kahoko.

While Kahoko is being distracted by the girls, Len was handed by Leon some bigger plush toys and to her surprise Len gave it to her and Leon at the back gave him thumbs up.

"Talk about wingman" snorted by Nao.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" one of Leon's team mate who is a Kuran shook him.

"Easy, Tank… I hate shaking"

"My bad, bro… but seriously what was that?"

"Saving your behind, so stop complaining… I feel like I want ice cream now" after that his parents laughed at him.

"See you next week, dude" and they gave each other a hand shake of their own.

* * *

Later that evening after they went back to Yokohama, tons of photos taken from Leon by fans are now posted over the internet and Nami asked, "Say how much is your photo and autograph to be sold over the internet?" she asked.

"Want me to sue you?" everyone who joined the family at the pool garden of the Tsukimori estate for a small party looked at the boy and laughed.

Len who chocked from his food, Kahoko patted his back to soothe him.

"So how long are they going to marry?" Misa whispered to Kahoko's mother.

"Ask your son, I know my daughter is just waiting" with that they giggled.

Len who's sitting on the hammock by the pool and beside him is Kahoko now changed in their usual clothes, Kahoko with her short dress and Len with his usual dress shirt and pants.

* * *

The next school day, it wasn't Leon's win and his fame was being the talk around campus, but it was the local legend of the school who is being proved by the couple who just arrived, photos plastered on school newspapers are around being read by the schoolmates, was their picture kissing by the pool side, it was aesthetic in sense but embarrassing in their part.

It was yet another Violin romance rumors being spread until they saw the part where the Violin roman brings two families together and their relationship is becoming a family affair.

~END?~


End file.
